The daughter of Chucky and Tiffany
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Chucky and Tiffany finally have a baby daughter, so read and see what you think and no bad reviews.


**This is about when Glen AKA Glenda have a sister named Tanya the daughter of Chucky and Tiffany.**

One day in Jennifer Tilly's house, Jennifer was getting things ready because her friends were coming over for a meeting. And Glen was getting ready for school.

"Hey Jennifer, my mom and dad said I might have a baby brother." Glen said.

"Sisters are good too you know."

"I know, I can't wait for my baby brother. I'll show him how to swim, I'll show him how to do what I do best."

"Maybe, or your new sister maybe different from you." Jennifer said.

"I know that." Glen said as he got his school stuff ready "Today's Friday, and I'm staying with my friends for 2 days and 1 night."

"You better hurry Glen, or you're going to miss your bus."

"Yes I better go, see ya later Jennifer."

When Glen lefted Jennifer locked the door.

"Haha, I'm too sneaky." Jennifer said as Tiffany and Chucky came down the stairs.

"Too sneaky."

"Yeah, so I have to head to work." Jennifer said as she grabbed her things and was ready to leave "Remember guys, behave and if there is any problems call me; because I'm always carry a cell phone."

Meanwhile

Tiffany was watching TV while Chucky was wondering why the baby's room was pink.

"Tiffany?"

"Yes Chucky?" Tiffany asked as she turned her head to her husband.

"Are did you put away the cookies; we had the other night?"

"There in the bag, in the cookie jar."

"Thanks Tiff." Chucky said as he let Tiffany back to watch TV.

Few hours later

Glen came home and Jennifer came home as well.

"Hey guys, were you good while we were gone?"

"Yes we were." Chucky said, then Tiffany gasped and rested both of her hands on her swollen stomach.

"Tiffany?" Chucky asked.

"Mommy?" Glen asked.

"Tiffany, are you ok?" Jennifer asked in fear.

"Nothing's wrong," Tiffany said "The baby's just kicking." Then Chucky, Jennifer and Glen felt Tiffany's baby kicking until it was bed time after dinner time.

Tiffany and Chucky were getting ready to have their new baby. While Glen was with his friends for a couple of days and Jennifer Tilly was looking after Tiffany and Chucky while that was happening with Glen.

One day it was a normal night, when Jennifer was sleeping in her bed thinking about Tiffany and Chucky's baby then this was the best moment ever with Chucky and Tiffany.

"Zzz, a girl...It's a girl." Jennifer talked in her sleep.

Jennifer woke up as she heard screaming from the other room.

"What what! what was that?"

"Jennifer, it's me."

"Chucky?" Jennifer asked as she woke up and had her rope on "What are you doing up, look it's 6:30 in the morning."

"It's Tiffany, she's having her baby now." Chucky said.

"What!?" Jennifer freaked out "She's in labor now?"

Chucky then nodded yes.

"Well, I'll get the car running."

"Good, I'll get Tiffany." Chucky said then he heard his wife screaming.

"CHUCKY!" Tiffany screamed "I NEED YOU NOW!"

"Ok Tiffany, I'm coming."

Meanwhile outside in the drive in

Jennifer got her keys and everything she was in the car, trying to start it.

"Come om car, don't fail on me."

Jennifer tried and tried but the car will not go or start.

"Oh god, stupid car!" Jennifer roared, she was getting frustrated with her car. She should get it fixed "Oh no Tiffany's in labor, I'll call 911 they're get us to the hospital."

Jennifer went back inside seeing Chucky and Tiffany at the front door.

"We're ready Jennifer, is the car ready?"

"Guys, my car won't start." Jennifer sighted.

"Oh no, what do we do now?" Tiffany said as tears were running down her face.

"I'll call the hospital, and see if they can sent someone to take us there."

"Ok, I'll keep Tiffany calm." Chucky said then he turned to his pregnant wife "Tiffany, everything is going to be ok."

"I know you will be there, when ever I need you." Tiffany said as she let out her breath as she was breathing.

Jennifer was calling 911 and finally she got to that phone line.

"Hello is there anything we can do for you?"

"Hello I'm Jennifer Tilly, I have a pregnant doll that is in labor. Can you sent someone to pick us up my car won't start?"

"I can do that, we'll be there in an hour in a half."

Then Jennifer knew that they won't make it to their house in time.

"Ok, see you later." Jennifer said as she hung up the phone, then she got back to Chucky and Tiffany.

"So, are they senting someone to get us?" Chucky asked.

"They are but, they will be here in an hour in a half." Jennifer then sighted again, she was more frustrated than ever.

"Oh no." Tiffany gasped in fear.

"They won't make it here in time, Tiffany's baby is coming and we can't stop this from happening." Chucky said.

"You're right, I'll deliver this baby." Jennifer than stock up to Chucky and Tiffany, she knew that she can't see Tiffany suffer this pain that she's in "Ok Chucky get Tiffany upstairs in your bedroom, I'll boil water and get the things I use for treating training."

"Ok, easy Tiff. It will be allover soon."

Few minutes later

Jennifer has all of her things ready for Tiffany's baby.

"Ok, I've got everything." Jennifer said as Tiffany yelled her name.

"JENNIFER! IT'S COMING NOW!"

"Ok I'm coming Tiffany, hold on sweet heart you'll be fine."

When Jennifer got everything together Chucky and Tiffany were ready to see their new baby.

"Ok Tiffany, you're 10 cm." Jennifer said, Tiffany held Chucky's hand and she can hold it as tight as she want "Time to start pushing Tiffany."

"Ok Tiff, you can do this." Chucky comforter her.

"I know I can Chucky, I love you."

"I love you to honey."

Few more minutes later

"Ahhh!" Tiffany screamed "Jennifer, make this stop!"

"Push Tiffany, push."

"I am pushing, you super star woman!"

"It's fine honey, I'm here." Chucky said then Tiffany turned her angry face to Chucky.

"You did this to me!" Tiffany roared "You did!"

"Chucky, Tiffany's saying those things because she's in pain. But those things that she is saying; she doesn't mean that to you." Jennifer said.

"Oh, it's just the pain."

"Chucky!" Tiffany then cried "The pain, I can't take it anymore it hurts too much!"

"I can't do anything about it, just pretend that you're not feeling any pain."

"Ok Chucky, I'll try."

"Ok, let's see what's going on." Jennifer said then she saw that the baby's coming out of Tiffany.

"What's going on?" Chucky asked.

"I see the baby, it's coming. I can see the head and shoulders coming out." Jennifer said, as Tiffany did the last push and Jennifer has the baby in her arms.

"What is it?" Chucky asked.

"It's a girl." Jennifer said before Chucky can get a knife and kill it, Tiffany stopped him from doing bad actions like that.

"CHUCKY NO!" Tiffany shrieked "Leave my daughter alone, she's not ugly."

Then Chucky turned from mad to happy. So he put the knife down and had Jennifer taking it away from him, he knew Tiffany was going to have a girl and she did then Jennifer handed the baby girl to Tiffany and the baby rested in her mother's arms.

"She's prefect." Tiffany said.

"Yes Tiffany, she is." Jennifer said smiling and crying at the same time. Tiffany's baby was all Tiffany; blonde hair, same skin color and then she opened her eyes. They were hazel green like Tiffany's eyes are.

"What should we name her Tiffany?" Chucky asked.

"I think her name should be, Charlotte." Tiffany said.

"Why Charlotte?"

"Because, my aunt's name used to be called Charlotte. But now that she died years ago, I fought we can name her after my aunt."

"Ok then, I liked it." Chucky said, then he smiled at his daughter who is looking at him and Tiffany.

"Chucky look, our daughter has my eyes." Tiffany said.

"Wow, I was going to call her mini Tiffany. But Charlotte is a better name."

"Ok Tiffany and Chucky, I'll call the hospital back and said never mind. That we're ok now." Jennifer said.

The next morning when Glen got home after his sleepover he was calling for his mom.

"Mom! dad! Jennifer!?"

Then Jennifer saw that Glen came home from his sleepover.

"Glen, your mother and father are upstairs." Jennifer said "How's the sleepover?"

"I had fun." Glen said "We watch a movie, play games, eat snacks and it was fun."

"Yes, I'm glad you had a fun time. Come see mommy and daddy, they have a surprise for you."

"Really what is it?"

"Come with me, you will not believe of what happened last night; while you were gone."

"What is it Jennifer?" Glen asked as he followed her up the stairs and into Tiffany and Chucky's bedroom.

"Really?" Glen asked as he saw the baby in Tiffany's arms with Chucky beside her.

"It's a girl Glen." Chucky said.

"Wow, I wanted a sister."

"Her name is Charlotte," Tiffany said "And she's all like me."

"Hello Charlotte, I'm Glen your big brother."

"Aww, Glen that's so nice." Chucky said to his nicest son.

"Thanks dad, can I help you and mom with the baby?"

"Sure Glen, that would help mommy and daddy out allot." Tiffany said.

"Mom, dad. You know that you looked after me when I was a baby."

"Yes, so if we need any help. You're the big brother."

"Ok then dad, I will." Glen said as he looked at the sleeping baby in Tiffany's arms "She's a sleepy one."

Then Glen's sister opened her hazel green eyes and stared at Glen.

"Wow mom, she has your eyes."

"Yes, we knew that when she was born yesterday." Tiffany said as Glen came closer to his mother to see Charlotte.

"Glen?"

"Yes mom?" Glen asked.

"Do you want to hold your new sister?"

"Sure."

Then Tiffany placed her daughter onto Glen's arms.

"Hey little girl, me and you are going to be best siblings."

Then Charlotte started to cry few seconds later.

"Mom why is she crying; did I did something wrong?"

"No, she's just hungry." Tiffany said as Glen gave the baby to Tiffany and she started to feed her daughter.

"She's very hungry, look at the milk she is drinking."

"Yeah, very soon Charlotte will get bigger. Just like you did Glen." Chucky said.

Then Tiffany was getting tried that day.

"Chucky, I'm going to sleep."

"OK then, me, Jennifer and Glen will look after our daughter." Chucky said.

"That's good, wake me up if you need something." Tiffany said as she fell asleep.

The end


End file.
